Currently, digital cameras are in widespread use. In digital camera design, there is a mainstream for the digital cameras with slight weight and small volume advantages. Due to the mainstream, a hand-shake movement generated by a user may cause the image blur and low quality easily while the user is photographing objects.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, schematic diagrams illustrate conventional image stabilizations. As shown in FIG. 1, because of a hand-shake movement 13 generated by a user, an object which is imaged to a mark A position 14 originally is imaged to a mark A′ position 15. The image movement 16 causes the image blur. As shown in FIG. 2, motion compensation 18 is calculated by a motion detection device (not shown) based on the hand-shake movement 13, and the motion compensation 18 is then transmitted to a compensation device 11. A lens 12 is moved by the compensation device 11 based on the motion compensation 18 and the imaging of the object 17 returns to the mark A position 14 for image stabilization. However, the motion detection device and the compensation device have complex circuits and mechanisms, and therefore the volumes and costs are increased. Due to those disadvantages, a solution must be given by providing an image processing apparatus to eliminate the hand-shake movements completely.